


The Wicked Witch of the Westerlands

by Frenchcroatiansquid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Gen, Kevan pov, Spank fic with plot, Spanking, That doesn't really sum this fic up properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchcroatiansquid/pseuds/Frenchcroatiansquid
Summary: They may have crushed the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion, but when they get caught in a thunderstorm, their journey back to the Rock turns into a nightmare.Based on a long and detailed prompt by Java1 involving Kevan, Tywin, and a witch who looks like Ellyn Reyne.





	The Wicked Witch of the Westerlands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java1/gifts).



The road from Castamere to Oxcross was little more than a narrow track meandering through the high hills that made up this part of the Westerlands. It was still more than two hours until sunset, but the heavy black clouds made the sky seem almost dark.

Kevan Lannister slowed his horse to a halt. _It's going to rain again soon_ , he thought. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, allowing him a good look at the ravine that lay ahead of them, cutting off the way. _It'll take half the night to make our way around it, if not more._

They'd left command of their footmen with Damon Lannister, allowing them to cover much more ground in a day than they could have otherwise. But the terrain north of the River Road was treacherous, and the heavy rain over the past few days had turned the path into a slippery stream of mud.

The thunder was still no more than a faint grumble in the distance, but in these parts, storms moved fast. _The thunder will frighten the horses._ They'd already had to kill a good charger that had broken away and fractured a leg during a storm the day before.

Tywin reined his horse in beside him, studying the path before them in silence.

“The storm will hit us soon,” Kevan said. “We need to seek shelter for the night.”

“No.”

For a moment, Kevan thought that was all his brother was going to say, but for once, Tywin surprised him.

“We won't find safe ground to set up camp up here,” he continued. “Our tents will be swept away by the storm. We are less than a league from the River Road as the crow flies. If we ride through the ravine instead of around it, we can make it to Oxcross in a few hours and get a good night's sleep.”

 _It may be our best choice_ , Kevan had to admit. He did not like the idea of descending into the ravine with the ground still unsteady and soaked with water, but it was all that lay between them and the safety of the River Road. Finding camping ground on the hills would be all but impossible – Tywin was right about that. And the nearest settlement was leagues away. _We' would have to ride back north_.

The sparsity of villages between Casterly Rock and Tarbeck Hall had allowed them to mount a surprise attack on their enemies, but now, on their return, the inhospitable territory had become their greatest challenge. _We should have taken the longer route via Sarsfield. Or made camp near Tarbeck Hall when we still had the chance._ None of the villagers would have dared to refuse them shelter. Some may have even been happy to provide for them. Neither the Reynes nor the Tarbecks had been particularly popular with the smallfolk.

Kevan took another look at the path leading into the ravine. The slope seemed sufficiently gentle, and the stream at the bottom looked tame enough to cross as well, but they would almost certainly lose more horses on the way down. _And if we get a lot of rain..._

Still, he knew better than to argue with his brother. _Once we are on the River Road, we will be fine_. “I will tell the men we are going through the ravine.”

None of their bannermen liked the idea, Kevan could tell immediately, but only Clegane spoke up. “Ground's not stable enough to lead the horses down, my lord.”

For a moment, Kevan was tempted to trust the older man. But Walderan Tarbeck had been older and more experienced as well, and so had Roger and Reynald Reyne. They had been no match for Tywin.

His brother was uncharacteristically calm for being challenged in front of his own men by his father's former kennelmaster. “You're right,” he told the Old Dog. “It's a risk. But it's a risk we have to take. There's nowhere to make camp up here, and the way around will take us till dawn. So unless you want to ride through the night in these conditions, this is the only way.”

Clegane bowed his head. “As you say, my lord. I will lead the way to make sure the path is safe.”

Tywin dismounted. “We'll lead the horses down in teams of ten,” he told his men. “Clegane will head the first. I myself will lead the second. Ser Ilyn will take over command after me. Wait until the group before you is out of the way before you start your descent.”

The first drop of rain landed on Kevan's face as he fell in line behind his brother. By the time they were halfway down the ravine, it was pouring. _Just keep going_ , Kevan told himself. He did not dare turn around to take a look at the men behind him. _Slow and steady. Nothing will happen so long as nobody panics._

By the time he had finally reached the bottom of the ravine, the small creek had swollen into a river.

“Ride ahead to see if there's safe passage across the stream,” Tywin told Clegane. His face tense. “We'll have to cross quickly if we don't want to be trapped down here.”

It did not take long until the older knight had found a spot. Kevan looked up. Their men were slowly working their way downwards. _We can make it. If the gods are good, we will actually make it._

But just as Kevan led his horse into the water, there was a low rumble in the distance. At first, he mistook it for thunder echoing off the hills, but the sound kept getting louder and louder. Then, the ground started shaking.

When he raised his head, he saw a wave of mud and rocks rushing down the side of the hill, heading straight towards them. _Killed in a mudslide_ , he thought. _They won't make any songs about how the young lions of the Rock died._

 


End file.
